


Percy Jackson: Betrayal

by Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl/pseuds/Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl
Summary: Two times savior of Olympus was betrayed. Heartbroken, he left camp but fates had something else in store for him. He was captured and brought to Olympus. Some gods stood on his side, but the majority didn't. He was BANISHED.He becomes Chaos' right-hand man, commander of his army.The new threat rises on earth so he is sent back with his companions to help with the war. On Earth, old secrets are finally uncovered. The new prophecy is told.Will they save everybody,Or be Olympus' downfall?Read to find out.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo/Lee Fletcher, Ella & Tyson (Percy Jackson), Ella/Tyson (Percy Jackson), Luke Castellan & Original Female Character(s), Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Silena Beauregard & Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. Heartbreak

Percy POV

'' Dear diary,  
my life is perfect. I have a beautiful girlfriend and amazing friends. Hmmm... AmaZHANG friends! SEA what I did there? My APOLLO - gees.  
OK, that's complete of the topic, stupid ADHD, but my friend Leo recently introduced me to the beautiful concept of puns, and well... You see what happened.

It is about two weeks after the end of the Giant war and, everybody is or celebrating, or grieving over the losses. I fell sad because of many deaths, but I know that I couldn't prevent them. After all, in war people die. We will remember them as heroes and tell their stories to new generations of demigods at camp. They will get the recognition they deserve.

My mom and Paul are happy too, my mom is pregnant and everybody is excited.  
Annabeth was distant since the end of the war, but I decided to give her some time to grieve over the loss of her siblings. Everything else is going great, the camp is almost completely repaired.

I asked Athena for permission for her daughters' hand in marriage and she, surprisingly, permitted me. She said that I have proven myself. She even said that she'll ask Hephaestus to make a ring for the proposal and it was finished yesterday. I was very excited when he flashed into my cabin and showed me the ring because I had no idea how it will look like. However, it is perfect. I normally don't write in the diary but today is special, today I am going to propose to my Wise Girl.''

When I finished writing, I put the diary back under my mattress and went to find the love of my life. I looked and looked, and looked. I was very surprised when I couldn't find her. That meant she is in her cabin and I know that she hates it in there. She loves sitting on the beach or just being out in general.

My heart was racing and my palms began to sweat. I had a feeling like something's about to go horribly wrong but I just pushed it aside.  
''What could go wrong?'' I asked myself. Boy, I wish I knew. I would run and never come back. But, being the lovestruck idiot I was, I didn't listen to warnings and continued walking towards Athena's cabin. When I was in front of the door I took a few deep breaths and knocked. I felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest.

Let me tell you, I was very surprised when Malcolm opened the door.

''Percyyy, how are you?'' he said suddenly looking anxious.

''I'm great. Thanks. But where is Annabeth?'' I said pulling the ring out of my pocket and showed him. He paled and looked like he's going to get a heart attack. I should have taken that as one more sign of doom, but let's just say it. I. Was. Oblivious. I was too excited to think clearly.

''Y'know Percy, maybe it's not the right time.'' he said nervously shifting from foot to foot.

''What do you mean, is she ok?'' I said, immediately multiple worst-case scenarios started playing in my head. I was beyond worried.

''Yeah, she's ok. Just... youwontlikewhatyouwillseethere.''

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him. I was just plain confused.

''Well, I won't stop you, but remember. I warned you,'' he said deadly serious.

''Ok, thanks man,'' I said, patted him on the back, and walked through the doorway.

As soon as I stepped into the cabin my feeling of doom drastically increased. I quickly went to the closed door. All the cabin counselors had their own rooms, but Annabeth always kept her door open in case somebody wants to ask her something. So, of course, I was curious.

I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The 'peek' broke my heart and ruined my life. I know that this sounds more dramatic than Drama Queen on last Friday night (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) but really, what I saw broke my heart. My Wise Girl and some camper which I didn't even know were eating each other faces off. A few silent tears came running down my face and I closed the door.

I walked back to the front of the cabin and started running towards the beach. I fell on my knees and screamed on top of my lungs. Earth was shaking, waves were getting bigger and bigger, but I didn't notice any of that. I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the last person I expected. My dad was smiling warmly at me and hugged me. The hug could rival Tysons. I sobbed into his shoulder I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I realized that the earthquake stopped and curious campers were looking at us. I gently pushed my dad away from me and ran to my cabin. I quickly packed some clothes, ambrosia and nectar, took the paper and a pen, and wrote a note to all campers:

Dear campers and gods,

Today I planned to propose to Annabeth but instead, I found her cheating on me. I decided that I need some time alone and that I will be leaving camp. I will maybe never return. Don't search for me, I will come back again when I'll be ready. I just want you to know that I don't blame any of you except Annabeth and whoever that was.

Nico: You are one of my closest friends. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Bianca. You are like a little brother to me and I love you.

Thalia: You were always there for me when I needed somebody. I don't see you as a cousin but as a sister. I'm sorry for leaving you.

Grover: You are my first and best friend. We went through so much together. I'm sorry for leaving. I wish you and Juniper all the best.

Tyson: Sorry for leaving, Big guy. I wish you and Ella all the best. We went through a lot of things together and I'll always be grateful to you.

The rest of the seven (excluding Annabeth, including Calypso): I still love you guys all the same. We went through quests and wars together. I am honored to be your friend. I wish you all the best.

Chiron: You were always like a second father to me, you always listened to me and supported me, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I hope you'll be happy training new campers.

I slung the backpack across my back, took the note, and walked to the doors of Big house. I left the note and went to the camp border.

I turned around and looked at the place that was my home for the past 5 years. With a few more silent tears falling, I left.


	2. 2. Banishment

Percy POV

I regretted the decision of leaving pretty quickly. Wherever I went, hordes of monsters followed. I even got to meet my old friend Minotaur once more.

All monsters were easy to defeat, but there were LOTS of them. I was tired because I couldn't stay in the same place for too long. I couldn't go to my mums' apartment because I'd just attract monsters and she wouldn't be able to protect herself because she's pregnant. It has been two weeks since I left.

Currently, I'm trying to find a place to spend the night, but I heard some noises. I walked through the dark alleyway and almost run into Kelly. She hissed and lunged at me. The second later there was just a pile of dust. I didn't even realize that I uncapped Riptide. 

A while later I found a nice place on the beach. I just lay there thinking and looking at the stars.

''Bob says hello'' I whispered and drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

\--- le time skip ---

I woke up to the sound of rustling. I immediately bolted up, Riptide in my hand. In front of me stood a large hellhound. By far the largest one I have ever seen. It was staring at me with its' beady red eyes. I saw its' hind legs tense. Suddenly, it lunged at me. I quickly killed it with one swift motion of my trusty sword, Riptide. I decided that it's time to move again.

\--- Bob the time skip ---

I was walking along the seashore for a few hours when suddenly a silver arrow sailed alarmingly close to my head and embedded itself in the sand a few meters in front of me. I quickly turned around but couldn't see anybody.

''This is very bad'' I thought. With huntresses hunting me, I wouldn't last very long. I needed to quickly escape. But while I was still thinking I heard a sound ''pop'' behind me. That meant only one thing. Somebody flashed behind me. I slowly turned around and found myself face to face with Artemis.

''To what do I owe this pleasure, M'Lady?'' I asked her.

''Lord Zeus seeks your presence on Olympus'' she answered.

Then without any warning she grabbed my arm and flashed us. Once the light died down I looked around and realized that I am in the throne room. I just rolled my eyes and stood there waiting for the meeting to start.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and gods staring at me, I got nervous.

''Why am I here?'' I asked Zeus. I was annoyed and was tempted to leave them but I was curious to hear what Drama Queen had to tell me.

''Perseus Jackson'' Zeum boomed. I winced when I heard my full name but remained quiet.

''You were summoned here because it came to my attention that you have grown too powerful, you could overthrow us. Because of that, it is the best to banish you from Earth.'' I just stood there my mouth hanging open. I didn't expect this. Hell, I expected that he will offer me godhood once more, but not this.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds, then all hell broke loose. Poseidon started shouting at Zeus, Hestia was furious and that was really rare sight to see, Hades backed up Poseidon along with Apollo and Artemis.

After a few more minutes of screaming and shouting, I cleared my throat, and when it didn't work I embedded Riptide in the marble floor and caused an earthquake. Everybody looked at me.

''Are you done?'' I said in a bored voice.

When nobody answered me I continued my rant.

''Well, now that I have your attention, I want you all to ask yourselves one question. What is my fatal flaw?'' the throne room stayed silent.

''My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I saved you two times! I led two wars for you! I won countless battles for you and this is how you repay me?!'' I was yelling now.

''How can you even think of me betraying you. I'm pretty sure that my fatal flaw keeps me from doing that. For me, it is physically impossible to betray you!'' I rambled.

''SILENCE!'' Zeus boomed once more.

''All in favor of banishing Perseus Jackson from Earth?'' He said raising his hand.

I watched in horror as hands raised to the air. Every god except my father, the twin archers, Hades, and Hestia raised their hand.

''Well, it's decided then,'' Zeus said with a smug look on his face. ''Perseus Jackson is to be banished. Any last words, hero?'' he looked genuinely happy.

I stood with my back straight and said: ''Ok, you made your decision and I see that you won't change your mind about that. But when you will be in another war, don't come looking for me. I want you to remember this decision and this day because I will never help you again. You betrayed me and you lost my trust.'' when I finished my little speech, Zeus looked slightly paler than usual.

''Well then'' he said shooting an orb of light at me. The last thing I saw was my father trembling with rage and Hestia screaming. Then I blacked out.


	3. 3. New life

Percy POV

I felt so much pain coursing through my body that I instantly blacked out. I felt almost peaceful, floating in the sweet darkness surrounding me. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name.

''Percy! Percy!'' I tried to fight the darkness but failed. I was too weak in my current state. If I was to be attacked I wouldn't even be able to defend myself.

\--- time skip ---

I don't know how much time passed, but I still haven't woken up. I'm really bored. I'm just floating in this darkness. There aren't any enemies or familiar places. I realized that I was spinning mid-air. And then the realization hit me. I was in space. I wasn't on Earth anymore. But this is just a dream. I know it because I don't remember waking up.

Man, I'm hungry. I wish I had some blue cookies. Even Aunty Ems' burgers sound delicious now. I just hope I'll wake up soon...

\--- another time skip ---

This time I can tell that I actually woke up even before I open my eyes. I slowly open my eyes, trying to get used to the bright light surrounding me. When the light died down I saw a man standing before me. A man with skin the darkest shade of black, eyes with constellations swirling inside them.

The second thing I realized about the man is the fact that he radiated an aura stronger than even Zeus himself. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that it's best not to anger him, so naturally, I asked him:

''I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you?'' He stared at me a few moments in disbelief when he started laughing. And I mean laughing so hard that the whole room shook.

''Wow. I knew that you were sassy, but I just didn't know the extent of your sassiness.'' He said wiping tears from his eyes. Suddenly, he changed his posture and become serious.

''I'm Chaos. Now, come with me and I'll show you something you must see before I tell you anything else.'' I stared at him in disbelief.

''Chaos, as in 'Chaos the Creator'?'' I silently asked him.

''Yes.'' He said and walked out of the room. I just stood there confused. After a few moments, he poked his head back through the doorframe and asked me:

''Are you going to come or not? You know, I don't have the whole day.''

I just shrugged and followed him through the door. As soon as I looked around me while my mouth hung wide open.

Annabeth POV

I was so shocked when I read Percy's letter. It said:

Dear Annabeth,

I really loved you, I still do. I was planning to propose to you. But you ruined it. I get that we slowly drifted apart after the war, but I thought, or at least hoped, that we will be able to fix that. But I guess that you had other things, or other boys, on your mind. If you haven't realized it already, we're done. I'll be leaving camp and most probably never return. You hurt me. I was loyal to you and I would always stay loyal, no matter what because loyalty is my fatal flaw. I even jumped in Tartarus for you because I truly loved you. But I know know that it was all an act for you. You only wanted attention. Well, you got it and I hope you're happy now.

Percy

I was completely sure that he was cheating on me. But now I realized my mistake. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I can't admit I was wrong. Well, with Percy's gone I can take control over the camp and I'll stay with Tyler. He is the son of Aphrodite and totally charming and loyal. He said that he wants us to be together forever! He's so cute. He's much better than Percy. I also have a small surprise for him.

Tyler POV

I walked into Athena's cabin. I decided to break up with Annabeth. She was so boring, constantly blabbering about architecture and other things that I don't understand or just don't care about.

She walked right up to me and kissed me. I almost gagged. I hated the feeling of her dry, chapped lips on my soft ones. She was fat and became ugly.

She pulled back from a hug and looked into my beautiful, warm brown eyes with her dull, grey ones.

''I have to tell you something.'' We said at the same time.

What does she want to tell me? I wondered. Then it all connected in my head. She isn't fat, she's pregnant! I smirked. I knew it was a good idea to break up with her.

''You go first'' she said to me in an excited tone.

''Well, I've come here to tell you that I am breaking up with you. I realized that you just aren't the one.'' I said. I watched as tears welled in her eyes. Her lip started quivering. I knew that she'll start sobbing any second now, so I just turned around and walked out, leaving the sobbing mess, which was Annabeth, behind me.

I felt sorry for her, but again I didn't. Her fatal flaw was hubris, and I didn't want to deal with that. I also just now realized what she'd done to Percy. She told me that they broke up, but according to his reaction, they clearly didn't. I didn't want a cheating and lying girlfriend.


	4. 4. Reunited

Percy POV

I just shrugged and followed him through the door. As soon as I looked around me my mouth hung wide open.

I looked around watching a beautiful city with skyscrapers, temples all out of marble. It was way cooler than Olympus.

''Come,'' Chaos said. ''I'm going to show you around.''

We continued walking through wide streets and every so often he would point at somebody or something explaining different things. He explained that we are on his planet. When I asked what was the planet's name he made a series of weird noises. He told me that planet doesn't have a name in any of the modern languages. He also told me that he has seen what the gods were planning to do to me and said that he flashed in the throne room taking me with him before the lightning bolt hit me.

''That there are members of πολεμιστής (warrior) tribe.'' I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw multiple humanoid creatures with a green tint to their skin. I continued watching them until one of them shot me the most frightening glare I have ever seen. I immediately looked away.

''Ahh, they don't like getting attention, but they are great warriors, one of the best we have.''

I just nodded. I was used to weird things happening to me.

After a while, the most majestic and beautiful building ever made came into my view.

''That's my palace.'' He said trying to suppress a smile and failing miserably. My eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure that my jaw would've dropped to the floor if that was possible.

''Come. I have a proposition to you but we'll talk about that in my office.''

\--- time skip ---

When we were sitting on comfy armchairs in his office he started:

''So, I know that you currently have nowhere to go. I have seen all the good deeds that you have done on the Earth and I want to offer you a position as a commander of my army. Those are all warriors with a pure heart and good intentions. Not all of them are demigods. There are some humans and a lot of members of other races. I have searched for a commander for a long time, but nobody was fit for the role.''

I was shocked. I don't know what I expected him to say, but it definitely wasn't this. I sat there in silence for a few moments thinking about it but I really didn't have a choice. As he said, I had nowhere to go, and this was a perfect job that would keep my mind of things.

''I accept your offer,'' I said with the most serious expression I have probably ever made. But that ruined mere moment after when Chaos squealed like a little kid and started jumping up and down in excitement.

''Ok, I'll then have to give you my blessing.'' He said shooting a large shiny orb straight to my chest. I felt excruciating pain coursing through my limbs but after five minutes it stopped. I stood up from the floor and almost tripped. I felt the unusual weight on my back. I looked and Chaos and he was grinning like crazy but what shocked and scared the crap out of me at the same time was the fact that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw black wings. I heard a very girly scream. I almost started laughing because I thought that it was Chaos but I realized that it was me. I blushed and Chaos started laughing even more.

''Oh, gods, I wish I caught that on camera.'' He said wiping tears from his eyes. I glared at him but he just laughed more. After few more minutes of me probably being red as a tomato, he became serious once more and said:

''Ok, you now have my blessing. You have gained some new powers along with wings. You're going to train so you have proper control over them. But that's going to happen later. We still have some matters to discuss.''

I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

''As you're now a commander you need to have a small team of people you can trust with your life. Those people will always follow you no matter what. So you now can choose up to fifteen people. They can be alive or dead, it doesn't matter.''

My heart immediately started beating faster. I couldn't believe it. I can bring my friends back.

''I choose Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Castor, and Lee Fletcher.'' Chaos just snapped his fingers.

There was a bright flash of light. When it died down, I gasped, tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks.


	5. 5. Second chance

There was a bright flash of light. When it died down, I gasped, tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks.

Percy POV

I was so happy, yet sad at the same time. I was happy to see all of them again, but sad because a wave of guilt crashed over me again. They all died because of me. They all died too young. None of them deserved to die. Luke was just brainwashed. He died a hero. But I could've prevented it. All of it. Just if I tried harder.

All of them stood right in front of me with shock and confusion visible on their faces. The first to speak was Luke.

''Percy! What's happening? Where are we? Who is that?'' He asked pointing to Chaos.

''Dude, it's rude to point.'' Said Charles. Silena giggled. Luke just rolled his eyes and looked at me questioningly along with others. I opened my mouth but nothing wouldn't come out. I felt so many emotions at the same time that I was utterly lost. Fortunately, Chaos spoke.

''I'm Chaos the Creator. Percy became the commander of my army. I gave him a chance to resurrect some of his friends that he trusted to became his own team. You can accept, you can decline. The choice is yours. If you accept it, you'll get my blessing and live and train here for a while. My blessing also includes partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis. You can still die in combat. After your training, you'll be sent on missions to help those in need and fight evil spreading. So, will you accept my offer?''

The first ones to accept were Luke and Ethan. They said that they realized their mistakes and that they'll like to have a second chance. Chaos blessed them. Then Charles and Silena stepped forward together.

''We accept.'' They said smiling.

The others accepted too. I was relieved. I was happy. When everybody received the blessing, Chaos led us to a huge room with tons of games, food, comfy armchairs, and other things your average living room would have.

Once everyone sat down, questions began.

''What happened on Earth? Why are you here? Did you die too? How is Annabeth? What happened to you? Why do you have wings? ...''

''Ok, Ok calm down,'' I said.

''Now answers. I didn't die. As for what happened on Earth...''

They sat there listening. I spoke for hours. I explained everything. Both wars, all of the quests, Annabeth cheating on me, my banishment, and finally what Chaos told me when I first arrived here.

They were furious.

''How dare they do that to you? You saved them all! What else did they except from you?'' Michael yelled frustrated.

My shoulders slumped. I didn't know either. The others started yelling and cursing the gods too.

''Guys, calm down. What's done is done. we can't change that. Let's rather focus on the future. The training starts tomorrow''

Some of them were still angry but all of them headed to their rooms which Chaos showed us earlier. Luke and Ethan stayed behind.

''Look, Percy.'' Luke started. ''It's not like I'm not happy that I'm back but why?''

I understood what he meant. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

''You both fought for what you thought was right. You just chose the wrong way to accomplish your goal. Both of you deserved a second chance.''

As soon as I finished speaking, Luke lunged forward and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"Can we be friends again?"

"Of course."

Ethan stood awkwardly watching us.

"I'd like to become friends with you too," I told him.

"Me too." He said with a grin on his face. We shook hands and all three of us headed towards our bedrooms with smiles on our faces. That day the three of us became inseparable. We became best friends and nothing could change that.

\-----

Little did they know that certain somebody was planning revenge on them.


	6. 6. New mission

\--- Time skip 5000 Chaos years --- (One year on earth is 1000 years on Chaos planet.)

Thalia POV

It has been 5 years since Kelp head has gone missing. The only thing that we know for sure is that he's alive because his soul isn't in the underworld. It has been five years since I lost my cousin. It has been five years since he left without a word. It has been five years since we read his letter. It has been five years since we all turned against Annabeth. It has been five years since we started looking for him.

''Hunters! Today we are going to Camp Half-blood.'' Artemis said.

Everybody started shouting. Nobody wanted to go back. Since Percy left, Annabeth became camp leader but she brainwashed young campers. She told them bad things about Percy. I and the other older campers knew the truth but the younger ones, sadly, believed her. Chiron tried to stop rumors but failed. Campers respected Annabeth or were simply too scared of her.

Since Percy disappeared oceans became dark and restless. They resembled his fathers' sadness. He changed. He doesn't come to Olympus as often as he used to. The other gods, even Zeus, are concerned for him. They think that he'll soon fade.

We searched for Percy everywhere but it's like he just vanished.

Zeus even apologized. He said that he realized he made a great mistake banishing him and send multiple search parties. Even some gods agreed to help in the search.

But still, we couldn't find him.

\-----

Percy POV

It has been an eventful 5000 years. We went on countless missions together. We grew closer than real family. Bianca and Lee have gotten married 4000 years ago. Zoe and Ethan a few years later. Both couples are really happy. Charles and Silena have gotten married a few days after Chaos brought them back. They said that they'll be together forever. That they already lost one chance and that they sure as hell won't lose another one as well. They have three kids. Zoe and Ethan also have a kid. Bianca and Lee have two kids. Michael and Castor are dating.

Luke and I are still single. We are still best friends. I'm currently having a swordfight with him. We are still arguing who is the better swordsman. Chaos says our skills are on the same level.

I saw an opening and prepared to lunge at him when Chaos's voice rang in my head. You see, there is this very annoying thing where he can mentally message me. Me and my team have the same ability.

Percy, bring your team and come to my office. I have a new mission for you.

Normally, I'd be happy because we haven't gone on any missions for a while now and we were getting bored but he sounded worried. And Chaos barely worries.

''Guys Chaos said to meet him in his office,'' I called out.

''Oh, come on!'' Luke groaned. ''Can't we finish the fight?''

''No,'' I said in the most serious voice I could muster. ''Lukey poo'' A grin spread across my face.

''Hey!'' He yelled and started chasing me. We ran through countless corridors, the rest of the team behind us.

I was running too fast and I wasn't able to stop in time. I ran straight into the door leading to Chaos' office. The door slammed open and I faceplanted. Luke was just inches behind me and was running too, so he wasn't able to stop either. He tripped and fell on top of me.

Chaos looked at us shocked but my team was laughing on the floor.

''So what's this new mission about?'' I asked dusting myself off when Luke finally stopped squishing me under him.

Chaos shifted on his chair uneasily.

''You're not going to like it. The mission's on Earth. Gaea is rising again with giants. And you need to help stop them.''

Luke POV

Percy just stared at him dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that he is sending him back. We all knew how much he hated the gods and campers for betrayal.

''But you promised! You promised me I'll never need to return there again! For them, it has been just five years. Hell, they're probably still searching for me. I can't go back.'' I barely heard the last part of his rant. He switched from screaming to whispering in two seconds. I understood him. I was also very concerned. He started crying.

Percy never cried.

I slowly walked up to him and hugged him. I could see he needed that. He was my best friend and he was hurt. Of course, I'll help him.

''I'll transport you to the throne room tomorrow.''

He said that as he handed each of us a cloak with a hood. Each cloak was pitch black except Percys. His cloak had a sea-green hood.

''Those hoods are enchanted so just you, another person from your team or me can remove it. If you want to reveal your identity to campers, you can, but it's best if enemies don't know who you are."

"Now go pack your bags and be ready for tomorrow. Meet me in the portal room quarter to 12." Chaos said clearly hinting that he won't change his mind about this matter.

\--- time skip ---

Percy POV

We're all standing in the portal room waiting for Chaos to show up to transport us to Olympus. I'm nervous. I don't know what will happen there. I don't want to see Annabeth ever again.

Chaos suddenly walked into the room.

''Great! It's five minutes to twelve. I hope you packed everything you'll need.''

We waited in awkward silence for five more minutes.

''It's noon. Prepare yourself!'' With that, he flashed us to the throne room.

\---

''Who dares interrupt the council of gods!?'' Zeus boomed standing up from his throne.


	7. 7. We're back

''Who dares interrupt the council of gods!?'' Zeus boomed standing up from his throne.

\---

''Answer me or I'll smite you!'' Zeus dramatically shouted threateningly raising his lightning bolt. Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance.

Percy and his team just stood there, waiting for Chaos to make his entrance. Suddenly, the whole throne room shook, winds blew and throne room doors slammed open. In the doorway stood a man both pitch-black skin. He radiated the strongest aura Olympians ever felt.

A look of realization appeared on Athena's face. She quickly bowed and said:

''Lord Chaos, for what do we owe this pleasure?'' Multiple gasps echoed through the room and all the other gods quickly bowed too.

''I heard that you're on a brink of another war with Gaea and giants. I have sent my most trusted team of soldiers to your aid.''

At this point, gods were sitting in their thrones again. Percy found Zeus bowing highly amusing.

Athena looked curious, Ares looked excited at the mention of another war, Poseidon looked depressed, Dionysus looked bored, Aphrodite wasn't paying attention, etc.

''Could you introduce yourself?'' Athena asked.

''My name is Omega,'' Percy introduced himself. The rest of the team also told their previously agreed names. Luke was called Alpha, Bianca Angel, Lee Arrow, Zoe Star, Ethan Revenge, Michael Bow, Castor Vine, Charles Forge, and Silena Beauty.

''We will be staying at Camp Half-Blood and everybody except me will reveal their identities at the campfire tonight and we would appreciate it if you'll be there,'' Percy said matter-of-factly.

''Is there a reason why you don't want to reveal your identity?'' Asked Athena.

''Yes, we don't want enemies finding out who I am.''

At that moment Percy turned around and asked Chaos:

''Could you teleport them to camp? I have to reveal myself to some of them.'' He quietly said.

Percy POV

He flashed away with my team. I turned back to the gods.

''Can Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, and Hades stay? I need to tell them something. I asked Zeus. He just rolled his eyes and flashed away others following his example.

Once everybody left except gods I asked for I walked forward and flicked my hood down.

Alpha (Luke) POV

As soon as Chaos flashed us to camp, he quickly left, leaving us to deal with dozens of curious and slightly scared demigods. I opened my mouth to introduce us, but Annabeth beat me to it.

''Who are you?'' She screeched pulling a knife out of her boot. Before she could say anything else, I answered her:

''We are Soldiers of Chaos and we are here to help you with upcoming war.''

''Why do you wear hoods?'' One of the campers asked.

''We don't want the enemy to know our identities, we will introduce ourselves at a campfire tonight and also reveal our identities but that information shall not escape camps borders. We are waiting for our commander to arrive.'' I said and walked towards the big house.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door and when I heard faint ''Come in!''

I saw Chiron and Rachel, the oracle, sitting at the table and talking about something. I caught a few words like ''Prophecy'', ''twins'', ''sister''.

''What are they talking about?'' I thought. ''Is there another prophecy? Percy isn't going to be pleased.''

Unfortunately, before I could hear more of their conversation, Chiron spotted me, and they immediately stopped talking.

''Ah, you're a Chaos soldier. Correct?'' He asked me. In the meantime, Rachel left the room.

''Yes, I assume that the gods told you we'll be coming,'' I said hoping that he won't recognize my voice. ''We'll reveal our identities at the campfire tonight, well all except the commander. He's still on Olympus. Maybe he'll reveal his identity to you, so you can trust him, but our enemies can't come across their information. Also, gods will be here tonight because they want to know our identities too.'' He smiled and nodded.

''Where will you be staying? There isn't Chaos cabin at camp.''

''We'll take care of that,'' I said and left the room.

\--- time skip (still Lukes POV)---

''Chaos soldiers!'' I called. After not long, all of them were standing in front of me along with almost the whole camp curiously watching my next move.

''As commander still isn't here, I'm in charge. We need to make our cabin.'' The others just knowingly looked at me, but of course, that Annabeth needed to ruin the moment.

''And how are you going to do that?'' She asked in her annoying voice.

I was furious. I couldn't believe that she could live with herself after she did that to Percy. I fought the urge to punch her. It was hard and I could see that I wasn't the only one with the same problem. All of the other Chaos army soldiers looked like they're going to pounce at her any second now. Even though I'd like to see Annabeth being repeatedly punched and kicked, I stepped forward. I didn't want to lose campers' trust even before we gained it.

''With our powers of course,'' I said with a smirk on my face.

We shot balls of pure energy in front of us. On the place, they all collided stood a cabin. It was pitch black, with stars and galaxies swirling on its' facade.

I turned around and saw a bunch of teenagers with their mouths hanging wide open. As if on cue, they all 'oohed' and 'aahed'. It was a rather funny sight to see.

I turned around once more and went into the cabin with the rest of my friends on my heels.


	8. 8. Old friends

Once everybody left except gods I asked for I walked forward and flicked my hood down.

\---

Percy POV

As soon the gods were able to see my face multiple gasps echoed through the throne room.

Poseidon looked at me with tears in his eyes and said:

''My son. Is it really you?'' I planed to sass him, but suddenly I felt a lump in my throat and I knew that I'm really close to a breakdown, so I just said ''yes''. He basically jumped from his throne on top of me giving me a hug that could rival Tysons. Then something unexpected happened. The other gods joined the hug too. Even Artemis. It was pretty awkward but I was happy that I'm back. It felt nice that some people from my past life still care about me.

I smiled and said:

''Thanks, guys.'' The other gods left the hug and returned to their thrones but my dad was still clinging to me.

''So, what happened to you?'' Apollo asked, curiosity clearly evident in his eyes.

\--- time skip ---

When we finished talking, which took quite some time, I decided that I should probably go back to the camp. We all said our goodbyes and I flashed to the camp.

I arrived on top of Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's tree. It took just one look at the camp, my past home, for all my old emotions that I kept buried for centuries, to resurface. The worst thing was the fact that on Earth passed just five years. I knew that I'll see all my old friends and her. I'm not sure how I'll react when I see her. I thought that we were soulmates, that we'll be together forever but she ruined that.

On that happy note, I walked into the camp.

As soon as I stepped into the clearing a bunch of campers surrounded me. Some of them were new, some of them old. Surprisingly, I didn't feel anything.

"Who are you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. When I turned around I saw her standing in front of me.

"My name's Omega. I'm commander of Chaos army." I said and walked to the obviously new Chaos cabin. I entered the Chaos cabin to come across...

chaos.

Not Chaos like the soupy misty dude that created everything, also my friend, but chaos as in Silena giggling, Beckendorf building something, and the rest of the team fighting or screaming at each other. I stood there utterly lost and confused.

Finally, Silena noticed me and yelled at them to shut up. They all looked at me.

''Ok, what is going on in here?''

''Luke again pranked all of us!'' Zoe yelled red in the face. It was weird. Sure, sometimes his pranks were annoying but mostly funny.

''What did he do this time?'' Luke laughed loudly and Zoe glared at him. Luke was rolling on the floor laughing now and I was even more confused.

''He put a camera in their bedroom,'' Silena answered me pointing at furious Zoe and Ethan who was in the corner looking like he didn't want to be here at all.

''And?'' I asked raising an eyebrow in question. I knew that I was missing something major but I couldn't figure it out. At this point, everybody else was laughing at really mad Zoe and blushing Ethan.

Wait.

Ethan was blushing.

OMG!

It all clicked into place.

So that's why they were so embarrassed!

I smirked looking at them.

Luke was still laughing on the floor.

Ethan was still embarrassed.

''Sooooo... Luke caught you doing the do?'' I said wiggling my eyebrows. Zoe decided that I was the next victim of her death glare. I just laughed.

Ethan looked like he's going to die in that corner.

Everybody else was amused.

Then I remembered something and ran out of the cabin.

\--- time skip (in front of the pegasi stables at camp) ---

Percy POV

Man, I can't believe that I forgot about Blackjack and Miss O'Leary. I should've brought them with me or at least visit them first. But I forgot. I hope Blackjack will forgive me. I slowly walked in. Almost immediately, I heard so a familiar voice of my old friend Blackjack.

Boss, is it you?

Yes, it is. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. I replied. I conjured a box full of doughnuts and fed him them. I could see that he is very happy ever before he started thanking me again and again. I stayed some time with him talking and catching up, but I needed to pay one more friend a visit.

Blackjack, I need to visit Miss O'Leary. I'll visit you again tomorrow.

Ok boss. He replied happily.

Ok, bye.

I walked out of the stables. I had a feeling that someone was watching me.

I walked around the camp a bit when I saw a big ball of black fur.

When I was still about 20 meters away from her, her head shot up, sniffing the air. She turned her head around and looked straight at me. After about two seconds she leaped in the air and landed straight on me, licking my face. I spent some time with her too, and as dinner was getting closer, I apologized to her and went back to Chaos cabin. Today was an eventful day, and we still didn't even reveal ourselves.

Then I remembered. I needed to reveal myself to Chiron so he will know that he will be able to trust me.

With that thought, I walked towards the Big house.

\--- time skip to when he is already inside Big house ---

I and Chiron were sitting at a desk. When I came in he was talking to Rachel about something, but when she saw me, she left.

''Chiron, I'll reveal my identity to you, but you must swear on River Styx to not tell it to anybody else.''

''Why do you want to reveal yourself to me?'' He asked.

''You knew me. And I know that you won't trust me until you know at least something more about me so...'' He nodded and said:

''Ok, I Chiron, swear on the River Styx to not reveal Commander Omegas' identity.'' Thunder rumbled in the distance signaling that the oath was sealed.

I got up and pulled my hood down.

He stared at me for a few moments in disbelief.

''Percy?'' He asked.

''Yes, that's me.'' With that, he hugged me. Once he pulled back, he smiled at me.

''I'm happy you're back. We all feared that something happened to you. I'll now be able to trust your team completely because I know that you'd choose good people.''

''Thank you, Chiron. It really means a lot to me.''

We talked a bit until the sound of the conch horn which signaled dinner. I sighted. This will be a long evening.


	9. 9. A reveal

We talked a bit until the sound of the conch horn which signaled dinner. I sighted. This will be a long evening.

\-----

Percy POV

I walked towards the dining pavilion, joining my friends along the way. When we entered, everything fell silent. You would probably be able to hear a needle drop. And that wasn't the worst part.

Everybody was staring at us. I just ignored them and walked towards the part of the pavilion that was empty. I snapped my fingers and a pitch-black table appeared.

Ignoring the gasps of campers, we sat down and started eating.

I looked around me a bit. Nico was sitting alone at Hades table. I couldn't see Jason, Piper, Hazel, or Frank anywhere. That meant that they are probably at Camp Jupiter. Leo was sitting with Hephaestus cabin, Annabeth was sitting with Athena cabin. Poseidon and Zeus tables were empty.

Interesting.

There aren't any new children of the big three.

\-----

Annabeth POV

I was curious. The Chaos soldiers told us that they'll all reveal their identities except their commander. There was something weird about him and I decided to find out whatever secrets he is hiding. I followed him around the camp today and discover a few surprising facts.

Like the fact that he was able to even be near Blackjack. Since Percy left nobody was able to even come close to him. The same thing goes for Miss O'Leary.

I spread a bunch of rumors about him, and all younger campers seem to believe me. None of the seven or Chiron believed me. I was disappointed but it doesn't matter. Almost the whole camp believes me that Percy wasn't the hero, that I did most on the quests and they worship me like a goddess. Gods didn't believe me either. I thought that I'd be able to convince at least my mother but she told me that she is disappointed with me. I was sad, but it doesn't matter now. Tyler's child didn't survive and I honestly don't care. I was happy when I found out I'm pregnant because I thought that at least Aphrodite, being Tyler's mum, would side with me but I guess I was wrong.

When I saw the Chaos warriors eat, sacrificing nothing to the gods I decided to make the whole camp see them as traitors. Whey interfered with my plans and I wasn't happy. Everything was supposed to go smoothly. They will be a huge problem.

I got up and walked towards their table that appeared out of thin air.

\-----

Percy POV

As we ate, I saw Annabeth slowly walking towards our table, probably to eavesdrop so I just mind messaged the rest of my team:

Guys, don't talk about anything important now. We have an eavesdropper.

I got a chorus of ''ok-s'' for an answer. When she realized that she isn't going to find anything important she walked right to us and asked us loudly, so the whole pavilion could hear:

''Why aren't you sacrificing food to gods?''

''Why are you spying on us?'' I replied. I could hear my team snickering. This seemed to surprise her. I guess she thought that I'm stupid.

''To answer your question, we aren't sacrificing food to gods because the only being that is above us is Chaos. We aren't less powerful than gods, nor we serve them anymore.''

''How could you be stronger than gods?'' She asked. Gods, she was getting annoying. I also felt uneasy because all campers were watching us, but I couldn't show it.

''We all have a full blessing of Chaos,'' I said grinning. She gasped. At least now she realizes how powerful we are. She just turned around and went back to Athena's table.

\-----

Annabeth POV

''Well, that'll complicate things. I can't take them down myself if all of them have a full blessing of Chaos.'' I thought. ''But I'll figure something out. I always do.''

\-----

\--- time skip ---

3rd person POV

After dinner, all campers slowly made their way towards the campfire. When they were all seated Chiron trotted up to the front and loudly announced:

''As you probably already know, today Chaos warriors joined us to aid us in the war. All of them, except the Commander, will reveal their identities now.''

The whispers among the crowd could be heard. Everybody was curious who the mysterious people were. Their presence felt familiar, almost like they knew each other before.

The first person stepped forward.

''My codename is Bow, but you knew me as Michael Yew.'' He said pulling his hood down. There were multiple gasps and then the entire Apollo cabin jumped forward pulling him into a bear hug. When they calmed down a bit, the next person stepped forward.

''My codename is Vine, but you knew me as Castor.'' You could see a person that jumped basically on top of him. The twins were finally reunited.

''My codename is Arrow, but you knew me as Lee Fletcher.'' Apollo cabin was again on top of their missing brother.

''My codename is Angel, but you knew me as Bianca di Angelo.'' She said pulling her hood down. Nobody knew how she looked like, but all campers heard tales of her bravery and sacrifice. Nico jumped forward with tears in his eyes and hugged his sister. They went to the side where they started catching up.

The next person stepped forward. All campers were now really excited. They realized that most probably the rest of the Warriors were their deceased siblings too.

''My codename is Star, but you knew me as Zoe Nightshade.'' The figure said pulling her hood down. Now was time for Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself to hug their sister.

''My codename is Forge,'', ''and my codename is Beauty,'' the two persons who together stepped forward said, ''but you knew me as Charles Beckendorf,'', ''and Silena Beauregard.'' Two figures said, pulling down their hoods at the same time. Clarisse pounced on top of Silena hugging her friend, while Hephauseus cabin had Charles in a bear hug.

There were just three people left, and one of them isn't going to reveal their identity.

''Before I say anything, I'm sorry for what I have done. My codename is Revenge but you knew me as Ethan Nakamura.'' Other children of Nemesis rushed to their brother.

There was now only one person left who will reveal their identity.

''Before any of you say anything, I just want to say that he changed and if you hurt him we'll hurt you,'' Commander said pointing at the last figure. The rest of the Chaos warriors nodded in agreement.

''As Commander said, I realized my past mistakes. My codename is Alpha, but you knew me as Luke Castellan.'' Everything was quiet for a few seconds until Hermes cabin erupted in cheers and hugged their brother.

All campers except one had smiles on their faces. The one camper that wasn't happy with the reveal at all was thinking about possible ways to defeat returned demigods. She thought that nobody noticed her tip-toeing away from the campfire but she was wrong.

Commander noticed and he wasn't happy. He knew that the blonde was planning something.

He swore then and there that he'll find out what she's planning even if it's the last thing he'll ever do.


	10. 10. A twin

Percy POV

The identity reveal yesterday was great. All other members of the Chaos army were catching up with their siblings, chatting and laughing. We stayed up till the early morning hours. I was the only one that noticed that something's off about Annabeth. Like she's planning something.

I also didn't realize until now, but all older campers looked the same as when I left. So I decided to ask somebody about that. I was walking around camp and spotted a familiar death-pale skin. Nico.

I felt sorry. I could've at least talk to him before I left, but I just forgot. I know that no number of excuses can cover up that mistake. And the worst thing was the fact that my old feelings for him resurfaced. You see, I liked Nico, but I didn't do anything about it because of the age difference and the fact that I was everybody's hero. I needed to be perfect.

And I doubt that everybody would see me as their hero if they found out I was gay.

Ok, I wasn't completely gay, I was bi. I still am. But I just couldn't push myself to come out. I knew that some people would be supportive, but I also knew that the majority won't so I just continued as nothing happened.

Now when I think of it, I haven't seen Will anywhere. I'll ask Chiron what's that about. As I walked towards Nico, he disappeared into the shadows. Great. Then I'll go to Chiron and ask him about Will.

\--- time skip ---

"Chiron!" I called out to get old centaurs' attention. It worked and he turned around. "I need to ask you something. Can we go to the Big house?"

"Of course." He answered.

When we were seated in comfortable chairs, or at least I was, and Chiron was in his magical wheelchair, he asked me:

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I saw that all older campers look exactly the same, and it has been five years. And also where is Will? I haven't seen him anywhere." The look of sorrow crossed his face.

"After your disappearance, gods granted all cabin counselors and everyone important partial immortality. Like Hunters of Artemis. As for Will, he died."

I couldn't believe it. So that's why Nico was more moody than usual.

"When? Why? Who?" I asked. I took a deep, shaky breath and asked him:

"What happened?"

"Will was walking in the woods and he saw a new camper coming in. He was followed by quite a lot of monsters. He was able to protect the boy but sadly nobody got there in time. Nico was the one to find him. The poor boy wasn't the same ever since." He answered sadly.

"Percy, I need to tell you one more thing. I should've told you this yesterday but the dinner came and you left and then later just wasn't the time to tell you this. You have a twin."

"What!" I yelled. I was happy but confused. Why did nobody tell me this?

"When your mother was pregnant, she was pregnant with twins. The doctors told her that the other baby died. Something was off about that, but soon she didn't have much time to investigate more. She had you and as time passed the other baby didn't come across her mind much. But it turns out that she was very much alive. She survived on her own all those years and came to the camp a little bit after your disappearance. You have a twin sister."

''Wh-What?'' I stuttered.

''Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but-'' He didn't finish the sentence because we heard the conch horn signaling the attack.

I quickly uncapped Riptide, pulled my hood up, and ran to the camps' magical border. The rest of my team was already there along with half of the campers and more kept coming. I looked at the 'army' attacking the Camp. It was less than a thousand monsters. I smirked. This will be a piece of cake.

''Campers, you'll sit this one out. I and my team will deal with this little problem.'' I yelled so everybody could hear me.

Some campers began to protest but they shut up one glare later.

We charged forward. My mind went to autopilot. Slash. Stab. Duck. Punch. Kick. Repeat. There weren't any real threats in the army. Just monsters that were easier to defeat. That meant that this is probably a test. I didn't like this one bit.

But nonetheless, we were covered in gold dust a few minutes later. No monsters in sight. I turned around to see all campers' mouths hanging wide open. Me and my team snickered. This was barely a warmup for us. We really need to train them.

We all went back to camp.

\-----

''So you have a twin sister?'' Luke asked me.

''That's what Chiron told me,'' I answered.

''Then where is she? I haven't seen anybody sitting at Poseidon table at dinner yesterday, nor today at breakfast?''

''I don't know but I know that she's at camp. Maybe she'll be at lunch. Look, I need to talk to Nico, I'll probably reveal my identity to him. You need to talk to Chiron about the training timetable.'' I told him. I really needed to talk to Nico after I found out what happened to Will.

''Chaos, can I reveal myself to Nico? '' I mind messaged Chaos.

''Yes, but make him swear on River Styx not to tell anybody else.'' Was his answer.

I got up and went to search for a certain emo boy.

\--- time skip ---

When I finally found him, he was sitting at the beach looking at the sea. He had a faraway look in his eyes which meant that he was probably remembering something from his past, probably Will. I felt really sad, I knew how much happier Will made Nico, how different he was.

He is again acting like he was when Bianca died. But now Bianca is back and I thought that her reveal will cheer him up at least a little bit.

I watched a tear slide down his face. One tear was enough to make my heart shatter into millions of little pieces. There was nothing that I wanted more at that moment than just to hug him and never let him go.

At that moment I realized that I LOVE Nico di Angelo.

I silently walked forward and sat next to him. He still didn't see me.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' I asked him. This seemed to startle him. His hand quickly shot to the hilt of his sword but when he realized that it's just me he relaxed once more.

''Commander, why are you here?'' He asked me.

''I wanted to talk to you, in private.'' He weirdly looked at me but nodded. I sat up and started walking towards Zeus' fist, Nico following me. When I made sure that we are out of earshot, I turned back to face him.

''I wanted to reveal my identity to you because you knew me and I know that I can trust you. But you still need to swear on the River Styx not to tell this information to anybody else.''

''How can I know that I can trust you.'' He asked.

''I swear on River Styx that what I said is true and that I won't hurt Nico di Angelo today.''

''What's with today?'' He asked me confused.

''Well, if you try to kill me in the future, I'll need to be able to defend myself,'' I replied amused.

''Ok, ok. I, Nico di Angelo, swear on the River Styx to not reveal Commanders' identity unless he tells me otherwise.'' Thunder rumbled in the distance signaling that the oath was sealed.

''Well, here we go...'' I said while pulling my hood down.

He looked at me surprised. And then he hugged me.

Nico di Angelo hugged me.

It was my turn to be confused now.

''Didn't you hate human contact?'' I asked him. He was still tightly holding onto me like I'm going to disappear any second now. I hugged him back.

He looked at me and frowned.

''Well, people change Percy.'' I laughed. He looks cute with a frown.

Wait! What? When did I start thinking like that? I wasn't his type anyway.

''So, what happened to you?'' He asked me.

I sighed and sat down. And then we talked. We talked for hours. We even missed the lunch. I thought that he'll be mad or annoyed, but it seemed like he enjoyed my company.

When we talked about everything there's to talk about we just sat there in the comfortable silence that was disturbed by the conch horn that signaled dinner. We both got up and slowly walked towards the dining pavilion.

I looked around and then I saw her.

The only person sitting at the Poseidon table.

My sister.


	11. 11. Another prophecy

My sister.

\-----

I quickly went to Chaos' table. I didn't know what to do. Should I reveal my identity to her? Or should I not?

That is the question that I don't know how to answer.

Will I do the right thing?

I'm not sure, but I hope so.

"Campers! I have an announcement. Recently, our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare issued a new prophecy. We believe that this is the third great prophecy and that it's connected to this war somehow. All cabin counselors are to be in the meeting in the Big house after dinner."

Pavilion broke into whispers. I wasn't happy myself. I had this bad feeling. I think that this will be another prophecy about me. And I don't like it even one bit.

\--- time skip (after dinner)---

3rd person POV

Immortal cabin leaders slowly started filling the conference room in the Big house. Soon, the only people missing were the members of the Chaos army. Suddenly, the door slammed open and they walked in. Everybody could feel the power radiating off of them. Their power surpassed the gods'. Everybody stayed silent. Nobody moved. And then the commander spoke.

\-----

Annabeth POV

I could feel the power they possessed, but my Mistress said that we're going to be able to win. I just need to put up with my act a little bit longer. But I just knew that something was off about them. My Mistress said that she knew all of their identities but she doesn't want to tell me that information. She keeps saying that it's classified. I'm not sure if she even trusts me anymore, and that's dangerous. If she loses her trust in me, I'll most probably end up dead.

\-----

Percy POV

When we entered the room, all chatter stopped.

''So, what's the prophecy about?'' I asked summoning a comfy beanbag and plopping in it in the corner of the room. I saw my sister sitting on my old spot as Poseidon cabin leader. My heart ached.

''As Commander here said, '', Chiron said pointing at me, ''We are here to discuss the new prophecy. Rachel, come.''

A red-haired girl walked forward so everybody could see her. Suddenly, her eyes glassed over and green fog came out of her mouth. She smiled and then spoke:

''The twins of the sea shall go on a quest  
To find a lost one in the sea.  
They shall go with two companions more  
To answer the hearts' silent plea.

They will find love once more  
This time it shall be forever,  
If they will be betrayed  
They will be gone for better.

Son of Underworld and the hero who betrayed  
Shall accompany them to the worlds' end.

The girl who loved shall be betrayed once more,  
Of four just three will come back home.

New friends will be made,  
Even the ones who shall surprise you the most.

The blessed daughter of old rival shall be lost.

Sacrifice to save the Earth shall be made,  
The choice nobody will be able to stand.

With the wrong choice  
Hope shall be lost,  
With the right choice  
They shall win but at a great cost.''

When she finished, the Oracle just collapsed. Fortunately, Chiron caught her and placed her on a chair in the sitting position.

''What does this mean?'' Asked one of the campers.

The only thought on my mind was: Skata! Skata!

I couldn't believe it. I'll need to reveal my identity. I hoped that this will be easy and simple. But when is anything in demigod life 'easy and simple'? I hoped that we'll help win the war and just return back home. The Chaos planet was my home more than this camp. Chaos is like a father to me. Here I just need to see her face over and over again.

''Well,'', my sister spoke, ''it says twins of the sea. I guess that the sea means Poseidon. That means that the prophecy is about me and Percy.''

Campers nodded in agreement.

''But what will we do? He is missing!'' One of the campers shouted.

I saw my team getting nervous.

Then my sister spoke: ''He is closer than you think.''

Then the shouting started. I was confused. Did she know my identity? It isn't possible. I saw Nico from the other side of the table staring at me.

''Silence!'' Chiron boomed.

''What do you mean Estelle?'' I visibly cringed at the name.

''I guess that it's time to tell you this. Have you heard of the 'twin curse'?''

Just Annabeth and Chiron nodded. they looked surprised.

''Well, it's a curse. There was a prophecy a long time ago that the twins of Poseidon will be reunited one day to save the Earth. With the curse came certain abilities. If one twin dies, the other dies too. If one is severely injured, the other can feel others' pain. It also includes mind-reading to some extent. I guess you realized that I don't age. I let you think that it's because gods made me immortal, but it's wrong. They were planning to, but Percy beat them to it. I became immortal because he became too.'' The campers just stared at her dumbfounded. I was happy and worried, I couldn't believe that I had a connection like this and I never even realized it.

''And there is one more power that I found about. There are probably more that I haven't discovered yet. I can track him down.'' At this yelling started again.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

''What's wrong with you?''

''What!''

The yelling continued for a few more minutes. Chiron had enough and yelled again:

''Silence!'' When everybody shut up, he continued:

''I believe that Estelle has a good reason for not telling us.'' Some campers began to protest again but one glare shut them up.

''Exactly Chiron. As I said earlier, we share mind reading to some extent. But this is different from your definition of mind reading. I can't watch his memories or hear his thoughts all the time. I don't want to. It'd be creepy. It's more like an instinct. I know that he's sad and hurt. I also know that he didn't forgive you and that he didn't want to come back. However, his fatal flaw prevents him from abandoning you. He is already helping you more than you realize.'' Chiron nodded. he really is a good actor. I was relieved when she said that she can't read my mind.

''Then where is he?'' She asked.

''As I already told you, that isn't my secret to tell.'' With that, she walked out of the room. Other campers slowly followed suit.

\-----

Annabeth POV

I need to find Percy. If we capture him and keep him out of this war we'll be able to win with no problems.


	12. 12. Catching up

''As I already told you, that isn't my secret to tell.'' With that, she walked out of the room. Other campers slowly followed suit.

\-----

Percy POV

I decided that I will reveal my identity to my sister, but I first need to find out more about her. This will be one awkward reunion of long-lost siblings. I decided to talk to Nico first. He seems the only logical option. He knows about everything that happened in the camp, but he didn't betray me, and he's also the only person that knows my identity except Chiron.

But there is one more reason. I missed him.

After a quick search, I narrowed a list of places where he could be just onto Hades cabin, so I started walking towards it. On my way, I passed some campers and got quite a few weird stares, but I ignored them all.

Once I reached my 'destination' I knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything so I knocked once more. Then I heard a loud crash from inside followed by some cursing. A few moments later, Nico stood in the doorway glaring at me and rubbing his arm where the bruise already started forming.

''You woke me from my nap.'' He said angrily. ''What do you want?''

''I want to talk to you. Can I come inside?'' I asked him.

He glared at me once more but removed himself from the doorway so I could come in. I walked after him after I closed the door, and cast a few protective enchantments that prevented any eavesdroppers.

I sat on the bed opposite od him. He is really cute.

Wait. Where did that thought come from? I'm confused. I should be focused on the current mission, and that is finding as much information about my sister I can before revealing myself to her. I think that she already knew that I'm me (if that makes any sense).

''Can you tell me about my sister?'' I asked him.

''Well,'' He said still rubbing his arm. I felt sorry for him. He's gonna have a big bruise tomorrow. ''she's sad that she never met you. She thought that you didn't even know that she existed. I guess she wasn't wrong though. But I think that she knows now. She hates Annabeth for what she did to you and they always argue. Estelle always backs you up, but Annabeth does anything possible to recruit younger campers. The older campers know the truth. But younger campers think that everything about you is fake. She told them that she always did all the work on quests.''

I was silent for a few moments trying to wrap my head around the newly-received information.

''Why does she hate me so much?'' I asked me. I really didn't understand.

''Wait, you really don't know?'' He asked me shocked.

''I don't know what?''

''Oh, gods,'' He sighed, ''Tyler got her pregnant. He left her when he heard that she's pregnant. The fact that Annabeth cheated on you wasn't exactly his fault. She told him that you broke up, so he taught that she's single. He left her when he found out because he didn't want to have a cheating girlfriend. But she wanted to tell everybody that the child is yours, to blackmail you, or whatever. But her plain was ruined when she left. She didn't want to take care of the child, so she just gave birth and abandoned her baby. Luckily, Athena decided to adopt the child, so she's now the daughter of Athena. She said that she can't just let the child suffer because of her daughters' mistakes.'' The fact that I was shocked was an understatement. Nico continued:

''Athena isn't the one to confess her own, or her children's' mistakes easily, but she apologized for Annabeth's actions. She couldn't fix what Annabeth has done to you, but when your sister Estelle came, she decided to bless her because she was the only demigod child of Poseidon. I guess that's the meaning behind the 'The blessed daughter of old rival shall be lost' line. Poseidon's and Athena's rivalry has its' roots in ancient times. But when she blessed Estelle, Posidons child, that act ended the rivalry.''

I was shocked once more. I thought that I'll never live to see, or even hear that any of Poseidon's children got Athena's blessing.

''I really think that you should reveal your identity to her. She deserves to know it. And as Rachel said, you'll probably be going on a quest with her soon. Maybe even sooner than you think.'' With that said he got up and walked away. I decided to go to the beach. I need to make a few life-changing decisions. The sea always made me relaxed and helped me think.

When I came to the beach, I saw the lone figure sitting on my old spot. I slowly crept closer and realized that it's Estelle. At that moment I knew the decision that I'm going to make. Even if it isn't right, I need to do this. But first, I need to tell Chaos. I mind messaged him:

Chaos, can I reveal my identity to my sister?

Yes, you can. But make her swear on the River Styx not to reveal it.

Ok. Thanks. I was extremely revealed. I knew that I'm doing the right thing if Chaos approves.

Before I can walk up to her, she said:

''Come out. I know you're there. I also know who you are.'' I froze in my tracks. I knew that she couldn't hear me because that's what I trained to avoid for thousands of years. That means that she sensed me with the powers that came with the 'curse'. That's creepy. I'll need to get used to that.

I walked forward and sat next to her. This time I looked at her closely. She didn't resemble me at all. You would never guess that we're siblings, much less twins. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She could be Jason's twin. But I knew better. I knew the truth.

''Can we speak somewhere more private, please?'' I asked her, my voice desperate. I couldn't reveal myself to her in public, I'd risk everything. Nobody, but a select few can know who I am. If the enemy knew... I shuddered at the thought. If the enemy knew, that could change the outcome of the war. And I don't know in whose favor it would turn out.

''Yes, of course.'' She replied. I nodded and grabbed her arm and teleported us inside Poseidon's cabin. We sat on two beds that were opposite one another. I quickly cast a few protective charms, including the sound barrier. When I was done I asked her:

''You already know who I am. Don't you?'' She smiled and nodded.

''I felt your presence as soon as you reappeared on Earth.'' I was shocked. She knew that I was here all this time. I flipped my hood down because there was no need for it anymore. She literally jumped on me when she saw my face. She hugged me and started crying.

''I knew you'd come back.'' She said between sobs. I felt awful. I couldn't stand the thought that I made my sister sad, that I hurt her. Eventually, she calmed down and went back to where she was sitting previously. She wiped the remaining tears off her face.

''So I guess that you already know my story, but what about you?'' I asked her awkwardly.

''Of course that I know everything about you.'' She said with a smile on her face. The smile quickly turned to a frown. ''Ok, that sounded creepy. But I know your story. As for me, I came into camp a little bit after you left, on the exact same date that you first came when you were twelve. I was being chased by a minotaur and defeated it the exact same way you did. It's funny and creepy at the same time.'' It really was creepy, I thought. I laughed out loud.

We talked for hours, telling each other about our lives. She seemed genuinely happy, so was I. That was the best day of my life. Being reunited with somebody I had no idea even existed, my sister. My blood. My family.


	13. 13. He's back?

That was the best day of my life. Being reunited with somebody I had no idea even existed, my sister. My blood. My family.

\-----

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling revealed and happy. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I got up, dressed into my cloak, and went downstairs, in the living room where the rest of my team members were. They were currently divided into four pairs, each couple talking together, I know for a fact that they missed their children. They needed to leave them on Chaos planet, where they'll be taken care of. Luke just stood away from them, looking bored, as he was the only single member of the Chaos army except me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. All conversations died down and we all put our hoods up. I went to the door, and when I opened it I was greeted with a sight of Nico. I said out loud:

''I, Commander Omega, give permission to Nico Di Angelo to enter Chaos cabin.'' I invited Nico inside. His mouth hung wide open when he looked around the cabin. We were currently in the living room that was the size of a cabin. It was full of couches, armchairs, etc. He snapped out of his daze and said:

''Chiron wants you at the Big House after breakfast to discuss the prophecy.'' We nodded, left the cabin, or rather said mansion, and started walking towards the pavilion. Bianca and Nico trailed a little bit behind doing sibling stuff. That reminded me of Estelle. I'll need to talk to her later.

Once we were done with breakfast, we went to Big House where all the cabin counselors were already seated inside. We all sat on the huge beanbags I summoned and Chiron started the meeting:

''Campers, Chaos soldiers, we are here to discuss the newest prophecy. We need to figure out what does it mean, and most probably issue a quest. We will discuss part by part. The first part is:''

''The twins of the sea shall go on a quest  
To find a lost one in the sea.  
They shall go with two companions more  
To answer the hearts' silent plea.''

''This most probably means that Estelle and Percy need to go on a quest with two more companions to find somebody who is lost in the sea. Any objections or different ideas?'' He asked. Nobody answered so he just continued.

''They will find love once more  
This time it shall be forever,  
If they will be betrayed  
They will be gone for better.''

''This part clearly says that they'll fall in love, probably on the quest, and that it's the best if they will avoid betrayal.''

''Son of Underworld and the hero who betrayed  
Shall accompany them to the worlds' end.''

''I believe that this part is about the two companions. 'Son of the Underworld' is probably Nico, and I have a feeling that the 'hero who betrayed' is Luke.'' He said looking at a certain blonde.

''The girl who loved shall be betrayed once more,  
Of four just three will come back home.''

''I really don't like this part. It does say that there will be betrayal and that just three will make it back.''

''New friends will be made,  
Even the ones who shall surprise you the most.

The blessed daughter of old rival shall be lost.''

''I believe that this part means that, sadly, Estelle won't come back. I think the 'rival' means Poseidon because she is the first Poseidon's child that was blessed by Athena.'' A few campers nodded in agreement.

''Sacrifice to save the Earth shall be made,  
The choice nobody will be able to stand.

With the wrong choice  
Hope shall be lost,  
With the right choice  
They shall win but at a great cost.''

''And I believe that this means that fate will be in their hands.''

\-----

\--- time skip to the campfire the same day ---

The campers were singing and joking around the campfire until the Commander stepped in the front. Almost instantly all the conversations stopped and everyone was curiously watching him.

''I hope that all of you know about the new prophecy and that there will be a quest. Because of that, I need to reveal my identity.'' He said. Campers were ecstatic, all of them wondered who the mysterious cloaked figure was.

''So here we go...'' He said throwing his hood down. All the campers gasped. Their lost hero was back, Estelle was right, he was closer than they thought.

Older campers immediately recognized him and the newer ones recognized him from pictures, and there were even a few statues of him on Olympus. He was a legend. And he's now back.

\-----

Annabeth POV

Ugh, did he really need to come back? He now ruined all of my plans and I had at least a dozen backup plans. I'll need to plan everything again. It'll be a lot harder to win in this with him back.


	14. 14. Bunker 9

3rd person POV

Everybody was excited, even though the new war was on their doorstep, they wanted to know about the new quest. They knew who was going on it, but almost all other details were left in thick, misty fog of unknowing. And the certain daughter of Athena hated not knowing things. She hated the return of her ex-boyfriend who was ridiculously powerful. Because of his return, she needed to change all her plans, she needed to change the plans that she spent hours to make, to be sure of every single detail, to make a backup plan for a backup plan. They were perfect, but he ruined everything. He ruined her perfect plan.

\-----

Percy POV

I'm sure now that Annabeth is planning something, that she's working for the enemy. She was off ever since we arrived but now I see, we probably ruined her plans. We were the unknown element in the formula of war. But the thing is, we know that we're going to fight Gaea and giants, but I feel like there is a much more powerful force stirring. A force that has power equal to Chaos. The only being that fits this explanation is Void, but he is in his prison, the most powerful prison ever made, the prison in Void. The prison is made that is impossible to escape. When Chaos talked about it, it reminded me of Azkaban from Harry Potter. It's made to feed on your emotions, more precisely, on your positive emotions. It makes you feel helpless, weak. If he breaks from there... I don't even want to think about what it would mean for us, for the Universe.

But that's enough worrying for today. We will be sent on a quest as soon as Leo and the other Hephaestus kids finish 'Argo III'. But as I can see, it won't be much longer.

I talked with all of my old friends, but I've been avoiding Annabeth. It still hurts me to look at her.

I and Estelle got a lot closer. It's like we knew each other our entire lives and not just a few short days.

There still weren't any more important attacks, we beat all of them easily, but I'm afraid that they'll attack with more monsters and giants after we leave for the quest and campers aren't really in the shape for fighting. We decided to train them as much as we can before we leave.

I also wanted to see how good is Estelle with the sword. Turns out, that Chiron gave her private lessons with swords, daggers, and bows. She knows how to wield the most basic weapons, and her sword ability is almost like mine, and that's very impressive because I had 5 000 years of time to master my fighting abilities, while she had less than five.

In the last few days, I also became much closer with Nico, and my crush still didn't go away. I don't know how he feels about me, but I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. I am still shocked a little bit that he forgave me this quick but I am grateful nonetheless.

\-----

Nico POV

I'm actually looking forward to this quest. Camp got boring in the last few years. Since Percy left, there weren't any new prophecies nor quests. Gods would sometimes visit, but that's it. Underworld wasn't a fun experience either. I visited my dad every few weeks, but I was still bored out of my mind. I wanted some action, and I guess that's what I got.

I was happy when Percy came back. I forgave him for Bianca's death a long time ago. I also realized that there's actually nothing to forgive him because it wasn't his fault, I just needed somebody to blame and, unfortunately, it was Percy.

I was so sad when Will died, so broken... He was my light in the dark. He was the person that helped me with so much, that gave me so much. He showed me love and affection, he helped me to accept my sexuality, he helped me feel alive. And then he died. I thought that I'll never be able to love again, but I was wrong.

I was wrong, because when Percy came back, my old feelings for him resurfaced, and now they're much stronger.

But I'm sure that he'll never love me back. I'm almost certain that he's straight. At least, he has nothing against my sexuality. I don't know how this quest will turn out, but I hope that we'll still be at least friends when we come back.

\-----

Luke POV

I don't know how Percy can be this oblivious. It's clear that he liked that Hades kid, and also clear that the kid likes him back. I don't know if he's blind, or he's waiting for something, but it's tiring to even watch them. I'll let him figure this out himself, I'm not helping him to get with him.

I was surprised when we found out that Percy has a twin, and I'm happy that he's got her. She makes him happy along with Nico, and that's what Percy deserves. He deserves some happiness before yet another war.

I was walking along the beach, watching the sunset when I heard Percy in my mind:

Everybody needs to come to Bunker 9, Leo has some news.

I turned around and run towards the bunker. There were two possibilities of what Leo's news would be:

1\. The ship's finished.

2\. He blew something up, and he'll need to restart building the said ship.

I prayed to all gods and deities I knew that it's the first possibility, and not the second.

After a few more minutes of running, I came to my destination, Bunker 9. Everybody was already there, waiting. I realized that they were waiting for me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, and it had nothing to do with running, I was barely out of breath.

Beckendorf walked towards the entrance, which was a really big rock, lighted his hand on fire, and pressed them against the said rock. It moved to the side, and we were able to see the inside of Leo's workshop. Different tools were everywhere, on the floor, tables, everywhere. And there was Leo himself, all covered in oil and other stuff, but he had the proud smile on his face, so that means option 1, or he's really proud that he blew something up.

He walked towards us, lifted his hands towards the ceiling, and shouted, or rather said screamed:

''The ship is finished, McShizzle's job is done here.'' I grimaced, he really can be loud if he wanted to.

''So you didn't blow anything up?'' Asked Percy.

''No.'' Replied Leo with a smile on his face.

''What do you mean no?''

''Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh.'' Leo sassed back.

''Dude, are you seriously quoting 'Teen wolf'?'' Percy replied.

''Yes, I waited a long time to be able to use that sacred lines as a comeback, and my time has come, I need to go.''

With that, he lighted himself on fire, and run out of the Bunker screaming lyrics of 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys.


	15. 15. The visit

With that, he lighted himself on fire, and run out of the Bunker screaming lyrics of 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys.

\-----

That kid's weird. I looked around and saw the ship. It was beautiful.

\--- time skip 3 days ---

Percy POV

We trained campers as hard as we could. They improved drastically in wielding their chosen weapons and hand-to-hand combat. We might actually stand a chance.

We also moved everything we'll need to the ship. Food, nectar, ambrosia, and other first-aid stuff, along with our personal items. The ship was smaller than Argo II, and Leo made it easier to use, with fewer buttons, descriptions on which button does what, and things like that.

I also used this time to bond with the rest of the Seven again, of course except Annabeth. She's still suspicious.

We're starting the quest tomorrow, at sunrise, as for now, Estelle wanted to see me. I started walking toward the beach because I knew that she'll be there. She loves the sea as much I do. We are really similar, on more levels than one. We think and feel the same way, we react the same way in different situations. She's the one that understands me the most and I'm grateful for it.

After a few-minute walk, I arrived at the beach. I could see Estelle sitting about a hundred meters away from me. She looked so peaceful at the sea. I walked up to her and sat down.

''What did you want to talk about?'' I asked her.

''About Tyson.'' She replied still not looking at me. I felt sad, I completely forgot about him, and he should've been one of the first, if not the first one to know my real identity.

''Oh.'' Was my brilliant reply.

''We're going to visit him now, he has some news that I already know, and he wants to be the one to tell you. I already said that I'd visit, but I didn't say that you'll be coming, so you're going to surprise him.'' I was confused, of course, I was excited that I'll see him, but had no idea what those 'news' would be. But I at least knew that they aren't bad because she sounded excited.

She stood up, took my hand, and basically dragged me to the sea.

''Ouch! What was that for?'' I asked her rubbing my arm when she finally let go of me when we were waist-deep in the water.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the deeper waters. I couldn't do anything about that, so I just followed her. We walked deeper and deeper until she called two hippocampi. They took us the rest of the way to dad's palace. It got rebuilt, and now it looks even more majestic than it did before the war. I haven't visited Atlantis in a long time.

Hippocampi stopped swimming, so we got off of them. They immediately swam away. We continued walking towards the palace doors. We first visited dad, and then we went to search for Tyson. He easily forgets things. We found him in forges, he was making weapons. When he looked up, he first saw Estelle. He came forward to hug her, but then he saw me. He tensed like he didn't believe that it's actually me like it's some kind of a joke, prank. His reaction was almost exactly like dad's when I revealed my identity. he slowly came forward, like he's afraid that I would disappear. When he finally realized that it's, in fact, me he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

He started sobbing and I felt awful. After a few minutes when he finally calmed down, Estelle cleared her throat. Both of us looked at her.

''Tyson, you have some news for Percy, don't you?'' She said with a smile. Tyson blushed and said something that shocked me:

''Big brother is going to be an uncle!'' He shouted happily. I was stunned. I didn't expect this at all.

''Wait. You're telling me that Ella's pregnant?'' I asked him.

''Yes.'' He nodded with a smile on his face. While he was happy and talking about the forge, Atlantis, and other things, I was thinking about how will the baby look like.

It isn't really common for cyclops and a harpy to have a child. Will it have one eye? Will it be immune to fire? Will it have wings? The possibilities were endless and my ADHD wasn't exactly helping in this situation.

I'm going to be an uncle! I can't believe it. Maybe the kid will have water powers? Ok, that's enough. Back on track:

We talked with Tyson some more, but eventually, he needed to go back to Ella, and we left, but not before one more round of hugs.

\--- time skip ---

After we came out of the sea, Estelle started dragging me towards the pegasi stables.

''What are you doing?'' I asked her confused. She's really weird.

''We're going to visit one more person that you owe an explanation.'' She replied.

''Who?'' I asked even more confused.

''Think.'' Was all she said.

Then it hit me. I still haven't visited mom. Oh, gods, I hope I'll still be alive in the evening.

''Oh, ok.'' Was my brilliant answer.

We got on pegasi and flew on them to Manhattan. We talked a bit along the way and I found out that Estelle visited mum and Paul every once in a while. She also told me that it's really awkward when she comes there, because of my baby sister, who's also called Estelle. She's five now, though. It's really a funny coincidence.

Eventually, we came in front of mum's apartment. I was beyond nervous. I had no idea how will she react.

Estelle knocked on the door. We waited for a bit until mom opened the door. She looked exactly the same, maybe even a bit happier. 

''Oh, Estelle! Hi.'' She pulled her in a hug. Then she noticed me. Her eyes widened. She looked like she saw a ghost. Maybe that was an accurate description.

''Percy,'' She whispered. I was now seriously concerned for her. She looked like she might faint.

She came forward and hugged me. I got a feeling of deja-vu because she started sobbing at that moment. I noticed that we somehow have gotten into the apartment in the meantime. Estelle was standing behind us, smiling.

At that moment Paul came into the room, followed by Estelle No.2. It was weird. Pauls's eyes widened too, and he pulled both me and mum into a group hug. Estelle No.2 run to Estelle No.1 and hugged her, or at least wrapped her arms around my twin's knees.

''Who is that?'' She asked in a cute voice, pointing at me. I smiled at her.

''That's Percy.'' Estelle No.1 answered. Estelle No.2's eyes comically widened.

''Big brother Percy?'' She silently asked. I nodded to confirm. She then let out an excited scream and joined the group hug. We all laughed. It was nice to be back.


End file.
